The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program stored on a non-transitory computer readable medium.
At present, many information processing apparatuses are installed with a touch panel for a user to operate an object displayed in a display screen by directly touching the screen. The use of a touch panel enables the user to perform an intuitive operation, and has an advantage in that a user who is not familiar with an operation of a keyboard or a keypad can easily operate the apparatus.
Concerning such a technology, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-157189 discloses an optical touch panel that a user can operate without directly touching with a finger.